Mr Freud
by Roussette
Summary: CONCOURS AMOUR-PIRATE : Hina découvre Freud, Smoker déprime et de son côté Luffy est aux abonnés absents sur toutes les mers du globes. Il est temps de commencer une petite psychanalyse sur les sentiments du Chasseur Blanc ! (Smofy, rating T pour mon langage fleuri)


_Salut à tous ! Ce texte était écrit depuis un bout de temps et coincé entre de vieux dossiers de français... oui je m'ennuie en cours mais bref, passons. Il s'agit d'un léger yaoi que les non yaoiste peuvent lire sans crainte. Je préfère prévenir car avant d'être addict ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet d'en lire un par surprise. J'ai aussi mixé les deux thèmes proposés par nos Jurys, j'espères respecter les consignes ^^ bonne lecture._

* * *

_« Après trente ans passés à étudier la psychologie féminine, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse à la grande question : Que veulent-elles au juste ? »_

Sigmund Freud

Ça commençait toujours comme ça. Encore et toujours. Le réveil suivant de loin la chute s'accompagnait alors d'une fragrance médicamenteuse, pharmaceutique que seuls les hôpitaux avaient encore l'audace de posséder à ce jour. Les marines ayant côtoyé ces salles blanches, longues, pâles et austères auraient pu se plaindre de la nuance aseptisée d'odeurs qui faisait fuir fissa les moins malades laissant une seule personne solitaire dans un long lit blanc.

Et la salle de repos s'emplissait alors d'une fumée, d'un tabac odorant venant subjuguer la nauséabonde senteur au rythme d'un moniteur cardiaque fièrement régulé et d'une respiration saccadée par la nicotine.

« Tu as fait une chute de tension… encore, sifflait Hina qui arrivait dans la chambre. Cela va te tuer un jour.

_ Alors je mourrais. Vivre me tuera aussi, rétorquait le Chasseur blanc avec un cynisme obscur. »

Cela continuait encore et toujours. Depuis combien de temps la Dame de fer allait faire la leçon d'un Smoker qui avait trop abusé, trop tiré sur le fil de sa vie, trop ceci, trop cela ? Le résultat était le même, Smoker… s'évanouissait et la finalité de ceci se concluait dans cette chambre d'hôpital qui sans doute au rythme du passage du blanc prenait peu à peu une odeur de tabac froid parfaitement insupportable pour les médecins.

Il n'y avait qu'eux. Toujours qu'eux dans cette salle devenue un cimetière de recueillement depuis Marinford voilà quelques mois déjà.

« Explique-moi. Explique à Hina, demandait-elle.

_ Cours toujours, répondait Smoker ».

Il toussait sa fumée, crachant au passage un désespoir que le blanc ne comprenait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur la raison de ce manque…d'objectivité. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était mort. Il semblait comme mort.

Il n'était sans doute pas le seul, la guerre tuait, mentalement, physiquement, l'innocence de nombreux marines avait été lapidée, offerte en offrande sur l'autel de leur existence devant tant de violence. Ils en étaient devenus des morts-vivants, des zombies. Smoker en faisait partie, un zombie dont l'esprit n'avait pas été ôté par le sang, mais plutôt par un indescriptible manque qui venait entacher son existence pourtant si équilibrée.

« Tu as besoin d'aide putain ! Tu es dépressif, ta tension est continuellement en baisse, tu vas finir par claquer et Hina n'aime pas ça ! Tu es au bout du rouleau, avoue-le. Cesse tes putains de conneries. Hina peut t'aider, avait dit un jour brutalement la femme.

_Hina est médecin ? eut alors la délicatesse de susurrer Smoker non que la réponse lui eut été importante en somme, il s'en moquait. Je te croyais marine.

_Te fiches pas de moi, tu as pas besoin d'un médecin du corps, mais de la tête mon vieux. Tu vas devenir fou. Je me vois en psychiatre.

_Tu as autant de psychologie qu'un pirate soûl, Hina.

_Meurs. »

La rose vit passer un médecin rapidement dans la chambre, constatant l'état du chasseur blanc, il haussa des épaules devant la moue de la dame de fer puis repartit. Hina leva un sourcil quand la porte claqua, empêchant le précieux oxygène de filtrer à travers le nuage bleuté qui avait envahi les lieux.

Elle se saisit ensuite d'un lourd ouvrage dans sa poche pour le montrer à Smoker.

« _Freud_ ? Où as-tu eu ça ?

_ Tu vois l'autre jour j'étais en train de sucer un pote et ça m'a tapé dans l'œil dans sa bibliothèque, il a accepté que je l'emprunte, cingla la marine.

_Pas de détail, pitié. Garde tes autres professions pour toi, Hina.

_Ne m'insultes pas, je veux t'aider. Mr Freud dit qu'aucun trouble n'est irréversible.

_Mr Freud ne me connait pas. Je n'ai pas de trouble.

-Mr Freud appelle ça un refus. »

Smoker soupira, Hina feula. Point de canapé, seulement un froid lit d'hôpital, pas d'ambiance tamisée, uniquement une fumée spectrale.

Le blanc se cala mieux sur son oreiller, prêt à entendre la suite de ce que sa très psychiatre amie de promotion avait à tenter de lui prouver par cette psychanalyse improvisée.

« Comment te sens-tu Smoker ?

_ Mal, sinon je ne serais pas dans ce foutu lit et toi tu ne tenterais pas de jouer les psychologues parce que tu as obtenu un bouquin auprès d'un mec à qui tu as fait une pipe.

_Hina a lu ce livre.

_Lire un livre ne te donne pas un métier. Il y a des livres sur les marines et pourtant tous les gosses qui apprennent ça à l'école ne sont pas marines pour autant.

_Non, s'énerva la belle Hina. Ceux qui restent lisent des livres de pirate… et ils le deviennent. »

Smoker se figea un bref instant. Le mot pirate résonnait étrangement en lui, comme une douloureuse piqûre de rappel. Il se reprit, mais bien trop lentement à en juger par l'air vindicatif et victorieux de la rose.

« Est-ce le mot pirate qui te gêne ou bien ton fichu gamin au chapeau de paille ?

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Menteur… »

Pour parer à ce dépit, il assassina ses cigares à demi morts dans un grésillement sinistre avec la contenance médicamenteuse de sa tasse. Aucun médecin ne le lui reprocherait. Le sourire d'Hina valait pourtant mille fois les substances hallucinogènes douteuses de sa tasse. Elle semblait ravie.

Smoker voulait voir mourir cet air supérieur, comme si elle savait mieux que lui la raison de son trouble… Mugiwara n'était pas un trouble… Mugiwara devait être mort. A cette pensée sa tension chuta et le tensiomètre accroché à son avant bras se signala d'un long grognement plaintif. Le grognement du vieil appareil et les ricanements de sa vieille camarade furent de trop pour le chasseur blanc.

Mugiwara ne pouvait pas être mort.

« Cesse de te foutre de moi. Aide-moi avec mes sois disant problèmes psychologiques ou barre-toi.

_Tu as déjà ciblé ton problème Smoker. Hina est juste là pour t'écouter… c'est le principe d'une psychanalyse.

_J'enverrais à Impel Down l'enfoiré qui a inventé ça.

_Freud est mort, comme le Mugiwara sans doute.

_Il n'est _pas_ mort ! »

Le blanc se stoppa, piégé une nouvelle fois. Hina avait rapproché un lit attenant près de lui et vautrée sur ce dernier, on se doutait qu'elle dissimulait ses ricanements dans l'oreiller d'un quelconque patient.

«Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit mort… mais avoue-le, cela fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie ? Plusieurs mois. Pour un Supernovae, c'est impossible. Il est mort, comme son frère ! Son équipage s'est dissous, cherche-les plutôt que lui. »

C'était de la provocation pure et simple.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mugiwara est encore là.

_ Pourquoi toujours Mugiwara d'ailleurs ? Tu m'expliques ? Qu'est-ce que ce sale gamin au chapeau de paille rapiécé peut avoir de plus que d'autres grands pirates de Grand Line ? Hina ne comprend pas.

_... »

Le chasseur blanc se tût. Il vit le cadavre noyé de ses cigares et jugea opportun d'en torturer deux autres entre ses lèvres, comme ses poumons qu'il mettait au supplice à chaque bouffée. Il s'en moquait cependant, la nicotine, le tabac et toutes les horreurs qu'on pouvait bien fiche au creux de ces petits bâtonnets marrons avaient la délicieuse fonction de le maintenir en vie. Smoker n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'optimiste. Un gamin, devenu homme en voyant la mort du seigneur des pirates, puis un jeune homme sous la coupelle d'une organisation militaire et enfin un vieillard lessivé dans un lit d'hôpital qui tombait au sol aussi facilement qu'un domino. Smoker n'était pas optimiste, il n'était cependant pas faible. Aujourd'hui, mourir ou vivre semblait être quelque chose d'équivalent aux yeux dorés de l'homme à la jitte.

« Chapeau de paille, pourquoi le poursuis-tu ? demanda Hina en notant quelque chose au coin de son livre.

_ Pour la Justice Absolue.

_ Pourquoi un tel acharnement ?

_ Aucune idée. Il est différent. Chapeau de paille est différent. Depuis le début je l'ai vu. Il ne ressemble pas aux autres pirates. C'est tout.

_ C'est tout ?

_C'est tout.

_ Imaginons qu'il est en vie, ça te plairait. Tu le verrais en face de toi, que ferais-tu ? Explique moi ça dans tous les détails.

_Je l'attraperais, il se débattrait et au final je lui mettrais ces fichues menottes en granit marin pour le coller au fond d'Impel Down. Ce serait jouissif.

_Et une fois cela fait ? Que ferais-tu ? »

La rose venait de lui poser une sacré colle, oh que oui. Que ferait-il ? Il chercherait un nouveau pirate à attraper, à réduire à sa merci. Allez savoir pourquoi, le goût de cette possible traque n'était que peu alléchante en comparaison de celle qu'il poursuivait auprès du Mugiwara. Mugiwara... c'était compliqué et simple à la fois. Il était sa tension, son adrénaline, un excitant. Une piste et il était sur les mers avec Tashigi dans l'espoir fou de le capturer, mais surtout de le revoir. Ce gamin, s'était progressivement immiscé dans son existence et ce n'était que maintenant que le blanc se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment attristé par la disparition de Mugiwara. Luffy au chapeau de paille était un adversaire, un rival, une raison de croire encore à la justice et puis peu à peu, ces lignes s'étaient floutées, amenant le blanc à un raisonnement bien moins manichéens.

Un pirate restait un pirate, mais Mugiwara était différent. Un être qu'on ne rencontrait qu'une fois sur ces quatre océans. C'était bien là la raison de son acharnement à le poursuivre, non ?

« Aimes-tu te battre avec lui ? demanda Hina.

_Bien sûr.

_Aimes-tu ne pas le combattre ?

_...

_Le vois-tu comme un égal ?

_Bien sûr.

_Pourrais-tu le condamner à mort ?

_... »

Il répondait puis évitait. Une stichomythie puis le silence, comme des rimes croisées d'un nouveau genre poétique.

« Mugiwara compte pour toi, Smoker… Plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre.

_ Ne raconte pas de conneries. Tu as fini de faire la psychanalyste ? Reste marine c'est déjà assez difficile pour la faible femme que tu es.

_En tout cas, gronda Hina, je serais toujours meilleure que toi en marine. Moi, je suce, je suis une femme car j'ai les nibards pour, je fais ma fière mais moi au moins, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse d'un pirate ! Hina a de l'honneur ».

Le blanc resta stupide, alité dans son lit alors que déjà, la furieuse rose sautait avec beaucoup plus de vigueur que lui, du lit qu'elle avait volé pour son expérience psychanalyste. Il était allé trop loin, mais sur ces cigares qu'il ne s'excuserait pas. Ils étaient comme ça tous les deux. Trop fiers pour s'excuser. Pourtant quand seul le claquement des talons de la marine et le moniteur cardiaque et tensiomètre de Smoker parlaient pour eux, Hina fit fis de sa fierté pour retourner à sa psychanalyse d'ores et déjà ratée.

Elle, elle était optimiste.

« Tu l'aimes Smoker ton Mugiwara. T'es juste trop con pour le voir.

_C'est ton putain de Freud qui te le dis ?

_Non, mon instinct féminin. L'instinct féminin d'Hina. Te voile pas la face, tu l'as déjà fait ton coming out, tous le QG le sait.

_Je suis gay et alors ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller courir après tous les gamins qui me passent sous la main, ne confonds pas avec pédophilie Hina. Tu ne connais rien.

_Hina ne connait rien… elle ne connait jamais rien. Hina t'aide et pourtant elle est une moins que rien. Hina te fait voir tes sentiments et tu ne les vois pas. Tu es un con Smoker ! »

Le cri se répercuta dans la chambre d'hôpital et sembla résonner à travers les couloirs au dehors. Si la base n'était effectivement pas au courant de son orientation sexuelle, on aurait cru à une scène de ménage, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il fallait être sérieux, Smoker et Hina s'étaient toujours crêpés le chignon selon leurs termes, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient pu être couple et s'étaient retrouvés à être ce qu'il y avait de plus proche. Des frères d'armes.

Et en bon frère d'arme, Smoker resta bouche bée devant la tirade de son amie :

« Ton orientation sexuelle… si tu savais ce que j'en ai rien à battre. Tous le monde s'en carre. Tu pourrais coucher avec un poney ou avec Tashigi que je m'en ficherais tant que tu es heureux. C'est ce qui importe à Hina…

_Jolie comparaison j'en parlerais à Tashigi, releva le chasseur blanc pour interrompre le débit de parole.

_Tu es amoureux Smoker. Tu pourras croire ce que tu veux… mais tu l'aimes ce Chapeau de paille. C'est lui, ça a toujours été lui et tu ne voudras que lui. C'est au-delà du plaisir de la chair, c'est l'amour. L'amour existe en ce monde, ce qui m'inquiète c'est la façon dont chacun l'exprime. Toi, ça te crève. T'es un ballon crevé. Freud m'a rien dit, il est mort. Chapeau de paille, Hina ignore s'il est vivant. Hina ignore ce qui te ferait le moins mal. Le poursuivre toute ta vie pour tenter d'obtenir en vain quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais recevoir de lui, ou faire ton foutu deuil maintenant ? T'es un mort vivant Smoker… après Marinford, les marines ont perdu des frères, toi tu as perdu un ennemi et il n'y a que toi qui ne parviens pas à te relever. »

Hina croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse, vexée, Freud était abandonné au sol, il ne s'agissait plus de psychanalyse, cette dernière avait raté depuis longtemps avec un patient aussi récalcitrant. Il s'agissait d'une prise de conscience. Que l'enfumeur enfin se rende compte de la stupidité dont il faisait preuve pour enfin avancer à quelque chose de concluant.

« Aimer… c'est un mot trop fort. Trop court et à l'impact trop lourd. Aimer ce sont des mots de femmelettes. J'ai de l'affection pour Mugiwara no Luffy… j'aime le traquer. J'aime la relation que nous avons… aucune envie qu'elle change en quelque chose de niai. »

Le blanc leva un sourcil devant l'air réjouit de son amie. Il arracha de sa peau tous les fils le reliant aux machines. Peu importait son rythme cardiaque ou encore sa tension. Ceux-ci firent un unanime bruit et Smoker, le Smoker alité était mort. Un unique fil vert sur l'écran du cardiogramme le signifiait clairement. Après cela, restait à faire une seule chose.

Freud dans ses mains, il le jeta par la fenêtre sous le regard outré de Hina.

« Et Freud… il pourrait m'expliquer ce que je dois faire avec Monkey D Luffy si je le retrouve ?

_Hina est en colère… son livre ! Mais Hina va te dire ce que tu es trop bête pour comprendre toi-même. Si tu ne veux jamais l'attraper… fais en sorte de continuer la traque… et ce, pour longtemps. »

* * *

Auteur qui file se cacher, review ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


End file.
